A Nymph's Love of Make Believe
by originalworksof
Summary: Based on 'of love & make believe  ' from YouTube. Full summary will be inside.


**[A/N: I'm BACK! I just love lying to you guys, huh? I'm sorry that I keep writing one-shots. It's not my fault that I get inspired at random times. Anyway, this is a very special story to me. There is the video on YouTube called 'of love & make believe]' and I LOVED it. Re-watching it, I got inspired. But I needed to know what the song was called. It's called 'Anything You Synthesize' by The American Dollar. And if you can, please listen to it. It's not hard metal or anything. It's very soft and pretty. Just give it a shot, okay?**

**SUMMARY TAKEN FROM YOUTUBE:** She was apart of fairytales. A character of pure and simple make-believe.  
According to story, she would only appear in the deepest of woods. She'd keep to nature, and it was rumored that one would be able to find her in the hidden grotto.  
If you beared a pure heart, she would seal a bond with you: A promise of eternal love.  
But of course, it's only a story. This little boy should've known better than to chase after nymphs...

And looking back, he thinks to himself that maybe he should've stayed away from that hidden cave. Perhaps it would've been wise to listen to anyone who had said, 'It's only a story.'  
But if he had, he wouldn't have met her.  
And maybe-just maybe-he would've spent his life searching for his other half, his soulmate, when she was there all along. Hiding in her secret, hidden cave.  
She had been searching for him, too.

**So this is for**** lilsora06, from YouTube. I hope you like it! And here it goes!]**

**A Nymph's Love of Make-Believe**

* * *

In the deepest woods, two children played.

"C'mon Riku! Let's go explore." The younger boy, Sora, said to his very good friend, Riku. Riku nodded, and the two of them walked together, hand in hand.

Soon, they found a hidden grotto. As the two children walked in, they saw a door. Riku, the elder of the two, saw a golden keyhole, shining brightly, carved into the door. He walked to it, placing his hand upon it. It glowed under his touch.

Sora walked around the area, seeing different rocks. Something moved behind him. He turned around to see a girl of fourteen standing there with a smile. She had a white glow surrounding her. She tried to grab Sora, but she just changed the area. A stain glass pillar replaced were the earth once stood. Sora saw something fall above him. Looking up, the girl spoke.

"That's my Heart." Sora, only being a child, thought that meant nothing but a figure of speech. He did not know that that was indeed the girl's Heart. "Take good care of it, okay?" She said in her wind voice. Sora nodded and the Heart slipped into his chest. Sora felt a warming glow around him. He smiled slightly.

Later, once Riku and Sora left the woods heading back home, Sora looked to the stars knowing that the girl would be happy.

The nymph disappeared. Legends of her vanished. No trace of her could be found. She was only in fairytales.

Years passed…

Sora, now fifteen, went back to the old woods. He remembered exactly where the grotto was. He sighed, recalling that it had been eleven years seen he had seen the girl. No, Nymph. She was the Nymph of the Woods. She was a Dryads.

Sora walked into the grotto. By the old door, he had drawn a picture of him and her. As a child, he had only drawn their faces. But a year ago, he had drawn the legendary Paopu Fruit. He was feeding it to her in the drawing. He smiled at the memory.

Mosses, woods, dampen Earth and other natural smells seeped into Sora's nose. The wind touched his shoulder. He turned around with a shocked expression; no one else except Riku knew of this place and Riku had gone away. There was the nymph. She smiled.

"It's good to see you again." Sora stood there, shocked. He ran to her, closing their distance.

"I looked for you."

"I know…" Came her reply. She kept smiling, and placed her hand upon his.

"We're together now, that's all the should matter."

"I'm glad," He said. She smiled. They shortened the distance, their lips finally meeting. Sora didn't notice that from her white glow she changed into a human.

Their drawing was complete. The nymph, no, girl had drawn the Paopu Fruit back with a message craved under their drawing.

'I'll never leave you again.'

* * *

**[A/N: Extra**:Looking back, Sora wondered whether or not he should have gone to the woods. But he knew that he would always be searching for his Soul Mate, when she was here the whole time.

**So, did ya get it? No, well, watch the video! Of course I can't link it but I can try.]**

**[Link:/watch?v=ugTBidLjbQY]**


End file.
